Favorite State of Mind
by Cantar
Summary: Clark just can't keep his mind off of Lex...one shot. slash


Favorite State of Mind by Josh Gracin

_Clark Kent was in his fortress of solitude gently swaying in his hammock. He had finished all his chores and homework since four in the afternoon…now he was just lazing in the intense heat that just made him sluggish. He was thinking about things that had happened in the past few days. It was actually the first time in days he could relax._

Sometimes, I crave an old-fashioned adventure.

Yes, some time away from day to day will getcha

Needed some kind of a break,

Like a hammock in the shade.

_His mind wondered over the days. Lana was being an airhead with Whitney plus running the Talon. Chloe was digging up dirt on all the strange things that happened in Smallville and helping him rescue innocents. Pete was doing football, drooling over Chloe, and helping out at the Torch. Lex, mmm Lex, was trying to survive his own life and still managed to hang out with a loser like himself._

_He winced when he heard Lex's voice in his mind saying, "Your not a loser Clark...but more like a star not yet discovered." Clark blushed. Even in his own head Lex could make Clark blush. Clark smiled weakly. Lex was always making in feel wanted---maybe (he wish and hoped) even loved._

I've got this spot where it don't get much better.

Yet, it's cold, it gets hot; I don't worry 'bout the weather.

My private paradise don't fit the classifieds.

Vacation at my side every day and every night.

_Clark sat up, maybe Lex would want to do something since they hadn't seen each other for a while. He smiled and sped up to the Luthor's gates. He walked up the driveway heading toward the back where the kitchens were. He knocked once out of habit before opening the door. _

_The kitchen was silent expect for Lex and a rather busty woman. Lex seemed cornered by the woman who was practically shoving her boobs into his hands. Lex looked up and Clark could read his emotions so easily 'Help Me. Save Me.' _

"_Lex, there you are honey," Clark boomed entering further striding across the floor to Lex's side ignoring the woman to place a peck on Lex's lips. Lex's eyes widened comically and his jaw slide open. Clark Kent had just "kissed" Lex Luthor. _

Hawaii's got big breaks; Michigan, Great Lakes;

Colorado snowflakes, Georgia peaches.

Louisiana hot food, New York attitude, Florida beaches.

Tennessee whiskey; Baby, are you with me?

Texas chili, Virginia pine?.

_Lex composed himself when he felt Clark's fingers lace with his. "Carman, this is Clark my boyfriend," Lex said stumbling over the word. Clark smiled a sunshine smile before addressing Carman, "I prefer another nickname he uses for me but that wouldn't be appropriate in your company," with a wink._

"_Clark," Lex gasped at his friend while Carman tittered in laughter. Clark smiled again shrugging his shoulders letting Lex know he was having fun. Its wasn't often he could save Lex with his humanity instead of his alieness. "Yes, well now there will be three of us for lunch. You can have your cook bring it into the study while I fresh up," Carman said past botoxed lips. She left._

It's hard to beat that California Sunshine.

Baby, you're my favorite,

Favorite state of mind.

_Clark waited for a second before bursting into laughs. Lex smiled-one of his only for Clark smiles- deciding not to laugh but couldn't help it when Clark leaned against him for support. They laughed till breathing became to hard and wiped tears from their faces. "We should get to the study," Lex finally got out. Clark smiled grasping his hand and tugging Lex to the study._

_Carman was already in there and she spoke once they entered, "I had thought you wandered off. To do the naughty." Clark held back his blush replying with ease, "Not when we have company, Carman." Lex grinned at Clark leading him to the sofa were lunch had been spread out on the glass table. _

_Lex and Carman took a seat on opposite sides of the sofa. Clark grinned—he so wasn't going to sit in the middle between this two. He walked over to Lex before sliding in behind him and the armrest. Lex looked at him and Clark smiled sweetly._

It feels just like I've died and gone to Heaven.

Your lips, your eyes, hell everything gets me revin'.

You're fearless and you're fun; thirty flavors all in one.

Crazy, happy, laughin' at me, all that and then some.

_They talked business most of much Clark ignored expect to eat from Lex's plate and tug him closer. Lex actually leaned into Clark's chest relaxed as Clark rested behind him. It went on for about two hours before Carman was called away. She left in a whirl of color and fake parts. _

_Lex lay his head on Clark's shoulder as he placed the plate upon the table. "Well, that's the most fun I had all week and I even got fed," Clark said relaxing into the cushions before allowing his hand to settle on Lex's chest. Lex chuckled and Clark smiled, "You always know how to cheer me up even when you don't know your doing it. That's what I love about you." _

Hawaii's got big breaks; Michigan, Great Lakes;

Colorado snowflakes, Georgia peaches.

Louisiana hot food, New York attitude, Florida beaches.

Tennessee whiskey; Baby, are you with me?

_Lex tensed in their odd embrace before relaxing again. Clark smiled—he never noticed till now that he did love Lex Luthor. "That's nice to hear," Lex said a little wobbly with his words. Clark wrapped him tightly into his embrace placing a kiss on his neck trailing them along his chin till finally Lex meet his lips._

_Clark groaned---he sure got a lot more then he bargained for but he loved it. Pulling Lex onto his lap, he explores Lex's taste, texture and inhaled his intoxicating scent._

Texas chili, Virginia pine.

It's hard to beat that California sunshine.

Baby, you're my favorite,

Favorite state of mind.

_Lex pulled away to lay his head on Clark's shoulder again to sigh happily. Clark tilted his head to look straight into those blue gray eyes. He saw happiness, shyness, and love... there was no more hurt, anger, or fear. He could make Lex always feel this way; even when he was a passing thought, that would be his mission in life. _

Hawaii's got big breaks; Michigan, Great Lakes;

Colorado snowflakes, Georgia peaches.

Louisiana hot food, New York attitude, Florida beaches.

Tennessee whiskey; Baby, are you with me?

"_You make me happy. I always feared that no one would love me because I'm so different. My parents love me sure because they are just like that, loving people. But you, Lex you make me feel loved with just thinking of you. Its like I was walking around without my other half and suddenly there you were my other half. I want more then just to be your friend... I hope you want me as well," Clark said tilting Lex's head for another passionate kiss._

Texas chili, Virginia pine.

It's hard to beat that California sunshine.

Baby, you're my favorite,

Favorite state,

Baby, you're my favorite,

Favorite state of mine.

_Lex smiled into the kiss before pulling away, he felt, BOY DID HE FEEL!, LOVED. "I want you Clark with every fiber of my being! I want something so different from my past and yours. If we do this I think we will love each other far greater then anything this universe has planned for us." Clark felt love surge his body saying, "Argeed, we should kiss to seal it," capturing Lex's lips in a earth shattering kiss. _

_Yes, this was most definitely a great beginning. _

My favorite state of mind, yeah.

My favorite state of mind.

**A/N: I don't own anything,,,just write where the songs take me! New show named Merlin on NBC n June 21****st****.**


End file.
